1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable bottle carriers and, more particularly, to tote bags suitable for carrying at least one bottle of wine.
2. Background of Related Art
Heretofore, when carrying wine bottles in a paper bag, sack or the like, the glass wine bottles, unless restrained or held separated in the bag, could jostle against each other with the result that one or more bottles may break. Even if the bag is carefully handled to prevent breakage of the bottles, the bottles still may strike against each other such that a ringing or other irritating sound is produced. Moreover, the relatively thin nature of the paper bag or sack renders the bottles contained therein vulnerable to breakage as the result of the paper bag or sack striking and/or banging against another object. In addition, paper bags or sacs are incapable of independently retaining the bottle therein, thereby resulting in bottles slipping out of or otherwise disassociating from the paper bag or sac upon transport thereof.
Conventional bags and/or sacs are incapable of regulating and/or maintaining the temperature of the bottle retained therein for an extended period of time. In addition, conventional bags and/or sacs are incapable of protecting and/or otherwise cushioning the bottle against impacts and the like.
A need therefore exists for a portable wine bottle carrier which reduces the tendency of breakage of the bottles being transported therein, which prevents the bottles from striking one another so as to eliminate any irritating sounds resulting therefrom, and/or which reduces the tendency for bottles to become disassociated therefrom. Such carrier desirably should be conveniently to table and desirably should be aesthetically pleasing in appearance.